bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother 8 (US)
Big Brother 8 is the eighth season of the Big Brother. The season was announced on February 1, 2007. Julie Chen returned for this season as host. Allison Grodner and Rich Meehan are executive producers. Arnold Shapiro stepped down as producer following last season's ''All-Stars edition, but serves as executive consultant on the show. Casting calls ran until May 5, 2007. A preview was shown on the The Early Show on July 5, 2007, the day of the premiere. The show aired three times a week; Sundays at 8 p.m., Tuesdays at 9 p.m., and Thursdays, which was broadcast live, at 8 p.m. CBS's cable/satellite premium network Showtime Too carried a spin-off of the series called Big Brother: After Dark, which aired nightly from 12 midnight—3 a.m.. The show was live for the viewers on the East coast, however viewers on the West coast viewed it on a broadcast delay. This program featured all of the house activity happening between the local hours of 9 p.m.-12 midnight in the House, and was edited only for slanderous statements and music copyrights. Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 and were the winners of the first HOH competition. The eleven houseguests then learned that three of the houseguests, the nemesiss, could not be nominated in the first week, as they did not compete for the title of HOH. They also learned that those three would pick who became the first HOH, Eric or Kail. The group decided that since Kail had been the one to ride the mushroom, she should have HOH. She nominated and for eviction, after her alliance of , and gave her the idea. The decision was based on the fact that Amber and Carol were the first team eliminated from the HOH competition. was the winner of the first POV competition. She chose to leave the nominations intact. Carole was evicted by a vote of 9 to 1. Week 2 won the HOH competition "Majority Rules". She nominated and for eviction, deeming them as the most negative people in the house. Daniele won the POV. Daniele used the Veto on herself, and Jen put up in her place. The original plan was to evict Joe. However, after feard that Dick would discover her secret alliance, she tried to convince her fellow houseguests to backdoor. Joe was evicted by a vote of 9 to 1; Kail's plan had failed. Week 3 won the HOH competition "Getting Schooled". He nominated and for eviction. During the Veto competition, houseguests would wear various costumes to distract the houseguests from the game. It was clear that was purposely trying to distract Dick. After it came down to Dick and Jen, Dick stepped down and allowed Jen to win the Veto, as he had decided to put Mike up. Jen saved herself with the Power of Veto, and Mike became the replacement nominee. Mike was evicted by a vote of 7 to 2. Week 4 won the HOH competition "Eliminator". He nominated and for eviction, making it the second week in a row the duo were nominated together. While drawing for the Veto competition, Jen drew 's name. Jameka, a strong Christian, felt that if her ball was pulled during the draw, she was meant to use the Power to save the person who had drawn her name. Jameka won the POV and chose to use it on Jen. Dustin nominated in her place, after had convinced everyone Nick had voted to evict the week before. Nick was evicted by a vote of 6 to 2. Week 5 The houseguests competed in the endurance HOH competition, called "Times Up". After nearly two hours, agreed to give the title of HOH in return for her safety. Kail and were nominated together for the third week in a row. Daniele confirmed to Kail that she was just a pawn, and she did, indeed have a backdoor plan in mind. Daniele felt that was the one responsible for casting the second vote against Kail, which everyone attributed to her best friend . Jen won the POV and used it to save herself. Daniele put Eric up, just as she had planned. Despite the Donato's wishes, however, their former allies turned on them, and Kail was evicted by a close vote of 4 to 3, receiving the votes of Jen, Dick and Zach. Week 6 won the "Let's Make a Duel" HOH competition. She nominated and for eviction. Dick won the POV. He chose to use the POV to save his daughter, Daniele. Jessica put up as a replacement nominee, as he had requested. Before the Veto ceremony, Dustin had asked Jessica to put him on the block as he wanted to survive the eviction over Dick. After learned America wanted Dustin out, he began campaigning for Dick to stay. Dustin was evicted by a vote of 4 to 2. Week 7 won the "Strange Visitors" HOH competition. She nominated and for eviction. Daniele won the POV. She chose to change her nominations by removing Amber from the block and nominating in her place. Jen was penalized for going against the slop restriction and was given a penalty eviction vote against her. Jen was evicted unanimously. Day 8 won the HOH competition "Tanks For the Memories". Staying loyal to her alliance with the Donatos, she nominated and for eviction. won his first competition and the Veto Power for the week. He chose not to use the POV. Amber was evicted by a vote of 3 to 1. Week 9 won the HOH competition "Big Brother Tea Party". After making a deal with both and , he nominated and for eviction. Daniele won her fourth POV of the season. She chose to keep the nominations intact. Dick and Daniele originally had an alliance with Jessica. However, after deciding to break up the "showmance", they decided to evict her. Jessica was evicted by a vote of 2 to 1. Day 69 After 's eviction, the houseguests learned it would be a double eviction night. won the HOH competition "Before or After". He immediately had to pick his nominees, and chose and . then went on to win the "Niagara Balls" Veto competition. He chose not to use the POV. During the second eviction of the night, the second half of the Eric and Jessica showmance was sent home by a vote of 2 to 0. Week 10 won the HOH competition "Picture This". After he won, him and agreed to try to evict or , and the father-daughter duo were nominated for the third time. Daniele was the first to crack the code and won her fifth POV. This meant that Daniele is tied with for the highest number of Veto's won in a single season. She chose to use the Power of Veto on her father instead of herself. Dick immediately cast the sole vote against , and she was subsequently evicted. Week 10 The final HOH competition is played out in three challenges, to give the remaining houseguests a fair shot at securing a place in the final two. During the first endurance HOH competition, won an endurance challenge. Days later, beat in a memory recognition challenge, meaning Daniele was nominated. At the live HOH part 3 competition, Dick beat Zach in a personality guessing quiz, claiming the final HOH. He then chose to evict Zach. Finale The Jury Category:Big Brother Seasons